<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Additional Support by lastbattlecry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414800">Additional Support</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/pseuds/lastbattlecry'>lastbattlecry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars is Amazing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Shebesnanigans, Soft Wars, all of them - Freeform, baby!, how many clones does it take to put together a crib?, look - Freeform, putting together a crib is HARD, they're doing their best ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/pseuds/lastbattlecry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For RogueLadyVader!</p>
<p>Prompt: Aayla laughing at Bly and the Shebese</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soft Wars is Amazing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Open Source Soft Wars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Additional Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaYuy/gifts">RogueLadyVader (LaylaYuy)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are they doing?” Aayla said in that way of her’s that meant she was actually laughing her blue ass off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly sighed loudly, tilting his head back until it thunked against the back of the chair, closing his eyes in brotherly shame. “They’re trying to build a crib.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aayla </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> laugh that time, hand on her swollen stomach, muffling her giggles into his shoulder. Bly smiled, feeling his heart swell with so much love and </span>
  <em>
    <span>adoration</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this amazing woman. She pressed a kiss to his sun warmed skin, smiling. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you didn’t tell them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly’s smile went a little meaner, as he tried to put on an innocent face, but being married to someone who could sense your emotions didn’t really allow for it to be genuine. “They wanted to help, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyar’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who am I to dissuade them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pained yelp sounded from where Bly’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>vode</span>
  </em>
  <span> were struggling to follow the instructions to a crib they got from S-IKEA, then came vicious swearing and laughter. Bly glanced over at them and immediately knew what happened. Ponds had dropped one of the thick wooden slats on Wolffe’s foot, and was now trying to run for his life as Wolffe hobbled and snarled after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aayla nudged him, one lekku draped down his back as she rested her head on his shoulder. “If our child’s first word is a curse, we’ll know who to blame.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, deep and rich, having no doubt that his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ad’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span> would start swearing before they could walk. He calmed soon after, content to watch his closest family make fools of themselves to build something together for their growing family. A gentle </span>
  <em>
    <span>tap tap tap</span>
  </em>
  <span> had Bly giving a startled glance to Aayla’s middle, and now she was giggling at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was one thing that Bly still wasn’t quite used to. Being able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the baby (</span>
  <em>
    <span>his baby holy SHIT</span>
  </em>
  <span>) move and kick while it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> his wife. But he found that he enjoyed being able to feel his child, feel them growing, a reminder that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this was real</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aayla shifted, taking his hand and placed it on her middle where the kicks were strongest. Her deep brown eyes were full of tender emotion, the ghost of her amusement making them seem to glow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bly smiled again, kissing her softly, before settling in to watch the evening entertainment. “...do you think I should tell them that we already have a crib?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aayla’s laughter was drowned out by the rest of the Shebese (along with Rex) all shouting, “WHAT!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a good day to be alive.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cyar'ika - sweetheart<br/>vode - siblings<br/>ad'ika - beloved child<br/>Shebese - Assholes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>